Angels
by whitetigergp
Summary: **WARNING** blood, slight language, angst, character death. Songfic to Within Temptations' Angels.


_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

She was his angel. Always caring for him when no one else would. All his classmates had nearly forgotten him in the past three years, yet Ran wouldn't ever forget. She suspected Conan was Shinichi anyways. She gave blood for him knowing they had the same blood type, even though he never told her what it was. He was certain when he came back from destroying the Black Org. she would once again lift his spirits. She was his angel.

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

It took half a year, but they had finally won. No longer did he have to hide as Conan. Once again Kudo Shinichi could walk the streets in broad daylight as himself. Haibara had found a cure. He was going home for the first time in a long while. He turned a corner and knocked somebody down. It was Ran. "I'm so sorry Ran!" he exclaimed as he gave his hand to help her up. But instead, she took the hand offered her from the guy behind her, all the while smiling to the stranger.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

"Shinichi, what a surprise," she said. Shinichi stood himself back up and stared at the two confused. "We were just heading to the convenient store to pick up some ingredients for a celebratory meal." "What's the occasion?" he asked glancing at their clasped hands. "Oh! I'm sorry. This is Nagashi from college. He's also my fiancé. He proposed to me today." "Is that so? Congratulations," Shinichi said with a poker face. "We're going to have a party, would you like to join us?" Nagashi asked. Shinichi shrugged. "I just got done with all my cases. I'm ready to go home and sleep." The words came out robotically. They said their goodbyes as Shinichi walked home.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

He stared into his father's desk. A shiny item inside held his interest. The events of those last few moments were replaying over and over in his mind. She acted like he had never left. She simply smiled at him exclaiming her engagement to someone he didn't know. She gave that bastard the same loving smile she had only given him before and during the whole Conan fiasco anytime he appeared to her as himself.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

It was over. She lied to him. She promised she would wait. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the pistol his father kept and placed it against his temple. No more remorse. He squeezed the trigger.

_Sparkling Angel I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

Aoko never was able to see all the tricks and shows were for her. So Kaito told her. They had been dating for a few weeks now. Nothing could have been more perfect. Except for the fact that she felt Kaito was hiding something from her.

_Fallen angel tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye_

She was accustomed to walking in the front door without knocking. She was unaccustomed to Kaitou Kid walking out from behind a photo on the wall. Her first instinct was to scream, but he wasn't wearing the hat or monocle. This was Kaito's house. And suddenly everything made sense. And nothing made sense. "Kaito, why?" she asked in tears. So he told her.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

About a month later a truly sullen Nakamouri-keibu had found Kaito and had him arrested. He didn't try to escape, his work ended shortly after the Blacks were detained. He simply put his poker-face on and congratulated them. The same face when he held his heists. The same face he had on when he told Aoko everything.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Nakamouri stepped aside and told him all the congratulations should be given to his daughter who had been standing behind him this whole time. She had her own poker-face. Instead of his maniacal grin that nearly faltered when he saw her, her face was blank. No remorse. She gazed up at him with lifeless eyes and said

_You took my heart deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

They started searching his body for weapons, tricks, and traps. All they found in his coat pocket was a small velvet box revealing a small diamond ring. The officers made jokes about where he stole it from. He looked at her, the smile replaced with sorrow as he said

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

She pointed to the cuffs adorning his wrists, still no emotion as she chastises

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

They put him in the back of the police car, his tears going unnoticed. Nakamouri-keibu is troubled by the truth of what his best friend was, and what his adopted son became. He wonders if his little girl will once again be whole. She wonders how long it'll take to bleed to death.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

He looks up at her and smiles despite the fact he's dying. He's glad she's even here, despite the fact he told her to stay away. He was right about this murderer. He always was. He was glad it was him and not his beloved Kazuha lying in a puddle of blood.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

She had always loved Heiji, even if he was the biggest idiot in the world at times. She loved everything about him, even though they argued every day.

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

She loved him so much she gave herself to him. He also loved her like no other. They made plans to be together. Talked about marriage, kids, the works. Truthfully, he already had the ring for a while now.

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

Now Kazuha was standing at his grave completely exhausted. Her tear ducts completely dried up. Heiji was gone and never coming back. But she would live on. Not just for his sake, but for her own and the child he would never know.

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end._


End file.
